rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Season 9
Red vs. Blue: Season 9 is a machinima/animated web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It was first announced with a trailer, originally debuting at PAX East 2011, and online March 28, 2011 thereafter. It is the first season of the series to follow two apparently separate storylines. The first details events taking place inside the Epsilon unit, in which Epsilon relives his memories of Blood Gulch, depicted via the Halo: Reach engine. The second storyline is a prequel to the Blood Gulch Chronicles, detailing events of Project Freelancer and its agents. The Freelancer back story portions of the season feature a full use of original character animation, allowing for action sequences and settings outside of the maps provided. The DVD was released on November 15, 2011. It is the ninth full season of Red vs. Blue and the first season of the Project Freelancer Saga. Synopsis The ninth season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue. This season follows two different but connected storylines. The present storyline follows Epsilon Church as he relives memories from Blood Gulch in the AI Capture Unit from Season 8, but tries to fix them when the Reds and Blues aren't acting like themselves. The past storyline is set before the start of The Blood Gulch Chronicles, following the agents of Project Freelancer in their peak against a rogue UNSC faction. Characters Red Team *Simmons (ε) (Trailer; 14 episodes) *Sarge (ε) (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Grif (ε) (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Donut (ε) (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Lopez (ε) (7 episodes) *Sarge (1 episode) *Grif (1 episode; Voice Only) Blue Team *Epsilon (Trailer; 16 episodes) *Tucker (ε) (Trailer; 14 episodes) *Caboose (ε) (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Epsilon-Tex (8 episodes) *Andy (ε) (2 episodes) *Caboose (1 episode) Project Freelancer *North Dakota (Trailer; 12 episodes) *Carolina (Trailer; 11 episodes) *Leonard Church (Trailer; 11 episodes) *Washington (Trailer; 9 episodes) *Maine (Trailer; 9 episodes) *York (Trailer; 9 episodes) *South Dakota (8 episodes) *Aiden Price (8 episodes) *C.T. (8 episodes) *Wyoming (7 episodes) *Texas (Trailer; 6 episodes) *F.I.L.S.S. (4 episodes) *Four Seven Niner (Trailer; 4 episodes) *Florida (2 episodes) *Alpha (1 episode) *Delta (1 episode) Insurrection *Demo Man (5 episodes) *Sharkface (3 episodes) *Resistance Sniper (2 episodes) *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier (2 episodes) *Girlie (2 episodes) *Rhee Sebiel (2 episodes) *Insurrectionist Leader (2 episodes) *Scully (1 episode) *Murphy (1 episode) *Coffee Man (1 episode) Others *Vic (ε) (1 episode; Voice Only) Episodes Other Episodes PSA #1 *Airdate: June 23, 2011 *''Main Article:'' Bungie's 20th Anniversary The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. PSA #2 *Airdate: July 11, 2011 *''Main Article: What I Did On My Summer Vacation Caboose tells Church & Sarge about his adventures with Noble Team in the Halo: Reach campaign. PSA #3 *Airdate: August 22, 2011 *''Main Article: ''Gamer Etiquette Sarge and Church walk you through proper behavior in a gaming environment. PSA #4 *Airdate: September 26, 2011 *''Main Article: Drafted The Reds and Blues speculate what it would be like to be in the big leagues. Promo Images Sarge - Show Your True Colors.png|A promotional image to advertise the then upcoming release of Season 9. DONT TRUST THEM S9.png|The Season 9 "Tex" promo image South9.png|The Season 9 "South" promo image Meta9.png|The Season 9 "Maine" promo image Meta S9 poster 2.png|The second Season 9 "Maine" promo Meta S9 poster 3.png|The third Season 9 "Maine" promo Trivia *In the teaser poster, the words "Don't Trust Them" can be seen backwards on Tex's visor. *During the season's initial DVD release, two different DVDs were included: one for the main DVD, and one for the Grifball mini-series. *According to the Season 9 DVD commentary, it has been stated that the faces of Tex, Maine, Washington, Wyoming, and those of the original Blood Gulch cast, would not be revealed due to the fact that Burnie Burns believes that nothing they could come up with for the characters would be good enough for the fans. However, Wyoming's face was later shown in several episodes of Season 10. Maine's unhelmeted head was seen as well, though his face was always obscurred in shadow in any shots from the front. Washington was seen without his helmet in What's the "I" Stand For?, although he is only seen from behind. See also Videos Facial Modeling VFX in Red vs. Blue Season 9|Behind the Scenes Red vs. Blue Season 9 Tribute|DVD Launch Trailer References External links *[http://redvsblue.com/home.php Red vs. Blue Official Site] *YouTube Season Playlist *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Category:Season 9 Category:Series Category:Project Freelancer